


It's better when you're here

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Natsuya is bad at cooking, it's just one joke though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: On one of his many visits, Natsuya decides to do something extra for Nao.





	It's better when you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the 3rd season and the movies that go along with it.

Nao unlocked the door of his apartment and was immediately enveloped in the scent of something that almost smelled like food.   
“Natsuya, what do you think you’re doing?” Nao called as he began to put away his things.  
Natsuya half ran half slid on the wooden floors to greet Nao. “I’m cooking dinner. I remember one time we went to a restaurant and you got this and really liked it, I looked up how to make it and bought the ingredients.” He was beaming while saying this.  
“Oh, so you can cook now,” Nao said sarcastically.   
“Come on,” Natsuya whined.  
“Get back to the kitchen then, I’ll be there in a moment.”  
Nao walked into the kitchen and saw Natsuya frantically trying to control whatever it was he planned on making. He quietly stood behind Natsuya and slipped his arms around the taller man’s waist. “How’s it going love?”  
Natsuya resisted the urge to turn around and kiss him, instead continuing his “cooking.”   
“Better than it looks, trust me. How was school?”  
“Exhausting. I love you and this was a fun idea, but after we eat I have some homework and then I’m going to sleep.”  
“Aw. I had some other plans.”   
Nao moved his arms and stood next to Natsuya. He hadn’t yet seen what his boyfriend was making.  
“You’re not doing that right. Here-”  
Natsuya cut him off gently. “Stop working for one moment. I think I figured this out, and if it’s really so bad we can get takeout.”  
“You know that’s not what I meant.”   
“I know. But you do need to stop working for 15 minutes for once.”  
Nao smiled a bit and went to go sit at the table. He decided to watch Natsuya cook, as it was a rare sight.

About 10 minutes later, Natsuya said it was done and started to get out plates and such for both of them. Nao continued to watch him, as he struggled to find things.   
“The cups are right-”  
“Found it!” Natsuya declared.  
Nao smiled, and even let out a small laugh.  
After this struggle, they were able to eat, and it was actually edible.  
“What do you think?”  
“It’s, um...you made food without setting anything on fire.”  
Natsuya glared at him for a moment, in a joking way. “I don’t think it’s that bad.”  
“Where are you headed next?” Nao asked.  
Natsuya looked confused at the question.  
“I assume that you’re off to some other country soon.”  
“I planned to stick around for a bit, maybe visit Iwatobi. You wanna come with?”  
“It depends what day it is.”  
Natsuya smiled. “I was going to see my mom since she’s been asking me to visit. Also stop by our old school, they want me to help out with something I think.”  
“I’d be happy to go with you.”


End file.
